Bella's little sister
by Haley Reneee
Summary: Summary on the inside!
1. Meeting!

Summary

Bella went missing 19 years ago not knowing that her mother was pregnant. When they move to small town Waterford and they come across her younger sister Haley what will happen when Haley reconizes Bella from pictures that her mother showed her? What happens when a certain Cullen falls for Bella's younger sister? Read and Find out!

No Rosalie maybe! I might find a place in there for he but she is not with Emmett!

Haley's POV

I was staying with my friend Jocelynn while my mother spent her time with Phil my dad. I was eighteen the same age as my older sister whenever she went missing ninteen years ago. I've only ever seen pictures of her. Even though no one has seen or heard from her in ninteen years I still believe that shes out there...somewhere.

I got up to Jocelynn aka Joey throwing a pillow at my head yelling at me. She always yells at me in the morning she says that I could sleep threw anything except getting hit in the head by a pillow. I'm not really a morning person thats why she gets mad she says I'm wasting her time in the morning with all my sleeping and her always having to get me up. I just think that shes PMSing all the time. I swear shes bi polar. One minute shes all happy and the next shes biting your head off. Sigh. That's Joey for you.

My other BFF is Shailah shes agressive...very agressive. She's very hyper and she loooves to hurt people. Seriously I was like her full time favorite punching bag in 7th grade. The bitch was always punching people and she still is! Except shes more nicer? I guess thats what you would call her for lack of words. Anyway she is currently dating James and I pretty sure thats the reason shes always happy.

Another person in our little group is my favorite cousin Abby aka Krabby Abby as I like to call her when shes in a krabby mood. She is always there for me and she is like my personal body guard and I'm hers if someone is rude to one of us the other goes all kung fu on them. Like this one time it was my 11th birthday party and it was Shailah, Abby, Aariah, Ladea, and then some other people. Jocelynn wasn't there 'cause she was sick. Anyway Jayla my friend got my friend Shailah mad and Shay being herself started hitting her with flip flops. Well, Abby who has never liked Jayla got into it and Jayla made some cocky remark to Abby so I was all like 'That's my cousin bitch back off,' and then I had Shailah slap her with some flip flops again. Ahh Good times good times.

So like thats basically our little group anyway on with the story! 

So, I got up and put on a pair of skinny jeans with white uggs and a white halter top. I put on light make-up and let my hair fall down. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. "Finally," Jocelynn said dragging me out the door. We started walking down the side walk. When we got to the school I saw a volvo and a hummer. "Who's cars?" I asked Shailah when we caught up to her. "Not sure I think their new," Shailah said, looking absoultly bored, Abby skipped over to us and grabbed my arm. She dragged me over to the new people. "Hi," She said to the little pixi. "I'm Abby and this is my cousin Haley," I smiled and adverted my eyes to the big muscular guy standing by the Hummer. "Hi! I'm Alice this is my brother Emmett and this is my other brother Edward and my sister Bella," I snapped my eyes to Alice once she said the name Bella and I looked over to the other girl holding hands with the Edward. She was definitley my sister except she hadn't changed from eighteen like in the photos mom showed me. She was paler now and she had topaz eyes instead of brown.

"Oh my god," I said staring at her. Abby looked to were I was staring at and gasped. "It can't be!" Abby said, smiling like an idiot. "No way," I said Abby and I stared at each other for a second and then squealed like little kids on christmas morning. "What?" Emmett asked looking concerned and amused. "Omg Bella? As in Bella Swan? As in Charlie and Renee's daughter? As in the girl who married Edward Cullen and then disappeared ninteen years ago?" Abby asked Bella stumbled back and all their mouths dropped open. "It is you!" I squealed and then I hugged her.

I pulled back after I heard a growl come from Edward. "Did you just growl at me for hugging my sister?" I asked glaring at him. "You did NOT just growl at my cuz!" Abby said putting her hands on her hips. "Sister?" Bella asked. "Oh riiight you don't know that Renee and Phil had a daughter eighteen years ago do you? Of course you don't cause you left!" I said. "Oh and wait how the hell are you still eighteen? Are you using some kind of awesome make-up or something cause if you are I want some," I said.

Things just got awkward reeeeal fast.

Everything went silent. Silent is bad! "Hellooo?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Let me get this straight your my sister?" Bella asked sounding soo confuse. Ugh. If I was her I wouldn't be confused I mean come on finding out you have a sister because your mom and step dad had a baby isn't weird at all in fact I find it nonweirdish. Yup that's a word I made it up! I'm just that uh-mah-zingg.

"Yes, I am your sister. And your my sister. And you never answered my question! How the hell are you still eighteen you should be like 36 now!" Damnit this is giving me a headache!

"I'll tell you later but first we need to talk about some things," Bella said. Edward glanced at her like she was crazy. Alice was all giddy. Jasper was like an emontionless rock. And Emmett well who knows about Emmett I mean he is Emmett. But, he is sooo freaking hot!


	2. Please Read it's Important!

Okay so this isn't a chapter but it kinda is important.

I want to know what you think!

Should I continue with this story or should I delete and never speak of

it again!

I want to know if its bad or good!

So please review and tell me what you think

Thanks!


	3. Cherry lollipops! Yummi

Thank you for the reviews it means a lot!

So, I have decided to continue this story.

So, here's chapter 2!

Hope ya like it!

I was being forced to go to Bella's house where Carlisle and Esme were.

So, we could talk about some things. Yay. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

I mean I've got important stuff to do like hit a guy in the head because he's a creeper and

is always staring at me!

It's creepy.

At least I had Abby! And my most fluffiest most prettiest pink unicorns with me!

Hehe its SO FLUFFY! I brought with me because one its fluffy two its cutee and three I love it

my daddy gave it to me. I know I sound like a two year old but ya know what I haven't seen my mom or dad

in like two weeks! I miss them! They didn't hit me in the head with pillows.

I'm in the mood for chocolate! Hehe I wonder if these people will have any! I hope so!

If they did they would be the most uh-mah-zinggest people in the whole wide world.

We stopped in front of a huuuge white house that was like a modern day castle!

Like Sleeping Beauty's castle except theres no creepy walls made of stone and

its more modern and pretty and theres not a sleeping 16 year old girl waiting to get kissed by

a stranger is supposley her love.

Yeah, I don't see how kids can watch that stuff. I mean Elmo is sooo much better.

Plus he's a red monster with a gold fish! Who wouldn't love him!

Anyways, I got out of the car and made Abby give me a piggy back ride because

I didn't feel like walking.

Once we got in the house she dropped me and I fell on my butt! It freaking

hurt! Shes so mean! I mean you drops someone off their back with noo warning.

Or even a Hey I'm gonna drop you now! Gosh. I feel so unloved.

I got up and glared at her. She laughed at me! Ugh how rude!

I saw a man with blonde hair and a women with wavy carmel hair and another boy with

blonde hair. The man and the women were sitting on the couch and the boy was sitting on a chair.

Alice sat on the boys lap. So, I'm guessing there together. Either that or their really really good friends.

I'm gonna go with the first one.

Edward and Bella sat down on the love seat and Emmett sat down on another couch

Abby sat down on the same couch and I sat inbetween them.

This couch was COMFY! Hehe!

"Before we go into the whole question thing can I ask a question?" That makes

sense if you don't think about it!

"Of course," the women who I'm assuming is Esme said.

"You got any candy?" Abby laughed and everyone else looked at me weirdly

except Esme Carlisle and Emmett Esme and Carlisle smiled and Emmett was

busting out laughing. I glared at him and Abby. No one is allowed to make fun

of me.

People are so mean. But I calmed down after I they handed me a lollipop it was

cherry flavored. My favorite! Yummi!

"Okay so Haley why don't you start by explaining everything from the begining," Carlisle said.

I nodded and got ready to begin my uh-mah-zing story.

I know its short but I have to get some sleep.

I've got school tomorrow. Sadly!

Urg I hate school! Its soo boring and My teachers are insane!

Anyways Review and tell me what you thought!

I shall try to update soon but this weekend I gotta lot of

things to do! Starting Friday hehe I can't wait!


	4. The boring talk and my wooden spoon!

Okay. So, I know its been forever but I just got my computer working. I can't wait until I get a new one. Anyway

here is my attempt at Chapter 3. I would love if you told me how it is. I love the reviews. Good or bad. It makes me

feel all warm and fuzzy inside that someone is actually reading my story. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Okay so. This is what happened. Nineteen years ago Renee and Phil were sad because Bella disappeared. They didn't know what to do. But, one night they went out and got super duper drunk. Renee got pregnant. 9 months later a beautiful baby girl was born. Moi. I was so cute when I was younger! Anyway, even though they had another baby girl they never stopped looking for Bella. Since they saw me as a blessing from God they spoiled me to death. They never let me forget my older sister. They showed me pictures, and family videos. It was like Bella never went missing. Anyway, 5 years ago we moved here. Life was amazing. But, Phil got a new job and we had to move. I really didn't want to move. My life was here. My friends and my boyfriend at the time. So, they let me stay with Joey".<p>

I explained. Now it was my turn to ask the questions. I wanted to know how Bella stayed young. And why she went missing.

"Now, since that is settled its my turn to ask the questions. How the heck have you not aged". I asked Bella. I wanted a freaking answer. "Well, its a long story,". Ugh. I hate long stories. "Just tell me. I don't like long stories. There boring and make me want to kick puppies,". Not really because that would be mean. Plus I love puppies. There adorable! And FLUFFY! "Okay, well before we answer that. Is there anything else you want to know?" Bella asked.

"Actually, yes," I said in a business like voice. "Why'd you go missing?" I asked.

"Well, that kinda goes with the other question. So, I'll start from the beginning. After I met Edward he was...distant? I guess. He was mysterious and I was drawn to him. He was different. He was saying he was not someone I wanted to become friends with. He was right but that didn't stop me. Even after I found out his secret I couldn't stay away. After everthing we've been through I knew that I couldn't live without him. So, I wouldn't give upuntil he changed me. And he did. After our wedding and I was almost dead because I got pregnant. We had the baby and I got turned. Our baby grew rapidly and my best friend Jacob imprinted on her. They currently live together with three kids. I left because I was changed into a vampire and I don't age. I'm immortal. And I choose Edward over living. Anymore questions?" Bella asked. Holy freaking pickles! My sister is a freaking vampire! I'm in a room full of vampires that could kill me in a second! Oh my god! This is so amazing!

"Oh my god! This is freaking awesome! I wanna be a vampire!" I said jumping up and down like a little kid who ate a lot of candy. "Please! I really don't wanna get old. Plus vampires are freaking amazing. They drink blood and have amazing super powers!". I started spinning around in circles like a ballarina singing "I wanna be a vampire" I couldn't believe I was actually talking to my sister who was a flipping vampire.

"You can't become a vampire," Emmett said. I stopped spinning and looked at him like he was crazy. Actually everyone was.

"Uhm, Emmett are you okay? Why don't you want her to become a vampire? You were one of the people that wanted me to beome one," Bella said. Well, this sucks super hot vampire dude doesn't want me to become a vampire. Awe, and I thought that he would be one of the people who would want to become a wanted my sister top be one why not me? Am I not pretty enough? Oh my god! I think he hates me.

"She's way to young. She has her whole life ahead of her. She shouldn't throw it away by becoming a vampire," Emmett said crossing his arms across his chest. "She's the same age I was when I got turned into a vampire Em," Bella said. Emmett looked speachless. Hmmm, I wonder whats going on with him.

"I wanna be a vampire. Wheather you like it or not," I said to Emmett. I gave him I best death glare. "Now, we can do this the easy way. Which is you guys change me. Or we can do this the hard way. Which is me finding some other vampire to do it for me. Which could probably get me killed but oh well," I said with a smug smile on my face. Emmett glared at me. Okay, scary big vampire glaring at you was not good. So, I did what any normal person would do and I backed away slowly. Then I ran grabbed a wooden spoon and walked back in the room. "I'm not afraid to use this," I warned Emmett. I pointed it straight at him.

"Its a wooden spoon," He said like I was crazy. I'm not crazy! I just act like it because its funny to see other peoples reactions. There was this one time when I went to New York and walked into a Walmart wearing Over alls, a nerdy shirt and shoes and nerd glasses with tape in the middle of them. And I went around party boying people. It was so fun because my friend Tyler got on the frot of the cart and I was pushing it like 1 mile an hour and he was like "Slow down! Your going way to fast! AHHHH! I'm gonna die," People were looking at us like we were high. It was funny. Anyway, back to Emmett.

"Don't talk about it," I said to Em. And I did what any normal person would do and hit him with it. "Turn me into a vampire!" I yelled.

"NO!" He yelled back grabbing my spoon and breaking it. He. Broke. My. Spoon! "You broke my spoon," I said doing my amazing puppy dog voice. "I'm sorry," he said giving it back to me. He looked really sad. He should be sad. He broke my spoon!

I should get back at him! Haha, tomorrow was gonna be fun..

* * *

><p>So, thats all I have for now. I know its probably not the best but I tried. Plus it only like 10 in the morning and I stayed up late. Okay, so there is only one more thing for you to do. And that is click the Review button and Review! If you do I might give you a cookie..<p> 


	5. Revenge! Well, almost

**Hey guys, sorry its been 50 bajillion years since I've been on here. But, I may have sorta kinda forgot my password... **

**I know, I know, I'm such a stupid blonde. Trust me I've realized this since like 5th grade. All of your reviews were wonderful. Except one, which made me sad.. But, then I kept reading decided that I would continue this story because, well its the day after Christmas and I just love giving. So, you all better loves me, because I am giving you a very special gift. I would give cookies, but that would take foever. Anyways, I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the story, it may not be long but, give me a break its been a year since I've even touched this story so, I have to get back into it. Oh, and just letting you all know that Rosalie will be in the story but later on. I couln't have her in the story because, well because of Emmett and Haley. **

* * *

><p>There wasn't any school for like the next 2 weeks because of Christmas break or some shiz like that. Haha, yes, I said shiz. It sounds a lot better than shit, or crap. Anyway, me and Abby were staying at the Cullens house. I had been planing on ways to get Emmett back all night.. Well, until like 11:30 when I passed out after my sugar high was gone.<p>

I walked down stairs and everyone was there, except Emmett! "Where is her?!" I asked in a whisper-yell.

"Who?" Alice asked, laughing at my expression. I glared at her.

"Emmett," I said in all seriousness, she pointed into the kitchen and I ran grabbing a handful of popcorn on the way. I walked in slowly and seen Emmett standing looking out of the back door, like some creepy stalker he was.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked innocently, he turned around startled that I was there. Haha, loooozzzer.

"Thinking," he said, aweee Emmy seems so sad.. Grrrr, why does he have to look so sad? I can't get a person back when they look like a sad puppy. Oh, well it gives me more time to think about ways to get him back for being so damn mean to me. Frican vampire. Back to the matter at hand.

I took my scarf off and tied it around my head and took a piece of paper and a pen.

Step 1. Find out whats wrong with Emmy-Bear.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down on the counter and motioned for him to come and sit next to me. He did, hahaha, lozer.

"Nothing," He said, still looking as sad as ever. Gosh dang vampire making me feel all sad in side because hes all sad and such.

"Somethings wrong," I said, giving my best puppy dog eyes. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," I said, laying my head on his shoulder and looking up at him through my eyelashes, blinking all innocently.

"Well, theres this girl I like. But, I doubt she likes me back. She's amazing and beautiful. Shes way to good for me," He finally said. Oh, well there goes my chances with the big, sexy, vampire.

"I'll help you get her!" I exclamied! Now, I have another mission! Yay, maybe this break wouldn't be so boring. But, I need reenoforcements! Time to call in some back up.

Step 2. Get back up!

I ran outta the room and grabbed my cell and called the only person who I know could help me with this sitation.

"Hey, its your love, come here now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats it for this chapter. My cousins all hyper and such so thats why its so short. Please, don't kill me! Haha, yupp. Well, bye my lovelys.<strong>


	6. Beautiful blondes!

**Hola, gorgeous readers of mine. Haha, well I found time to write again. It's like 3 in the afternoon and I haven't left the house once. I'm such a loser. Don't judge me! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Jocelynn arrivred 10 minutes after I called her. Gosh, she takes forever! I grabbed her hand as soon as she walked into the house, I dragged her up stairs and told her our mission. She laughed and siged a lot. Sometimes, I really wanted to stab her. She always makes fun of my amazing ideas.<p>

"Alright, so heres what were gonna do," I said all seriously. I gave her my best go with me looks. "We find out who the girl is and we tell her how great Emmett is," I said finally, she nodded and rolled her eyes when I dragged her to my closet to get changed. When we were dressed into our amazing ninja clothes, we went downstairs to find Emmett. He was talking and laughing with a beautiful blonde girl. I don't know why but, I was jealous. Jealous of the way he laughed with her, jealous of the way they seemed so comfortable together, jealous that she was most likely the girl he liked so much. Why wouldn't she be? She was beautiful..

I walked out of the room and waited for her to leave. It had been an hour and she still wasn't gone. Ugh, I was soooo bored. I had locked myself into my room and realized that I was doomed to being bored. I looked around the room until I seen a window. Hmmm..

I walked over to it and looked down. Hmmm, not to far of a drop. I opened the window and jumped down. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. I started walking in the woods, skipping the trail and heading straight for the really pretty red trees. The red remindes me of cherries lollipops. Oh, how I love cherry lollipops!

I kept skipping arond the woods until I came across a waterfall. It was gorgeous. The water was so clear and beautiful and it seemed like a fairytale. I just stood there for what seemed like hours just admiring the waterfall. When BOOM!

"Who are you?" A male voice asked from behind me. Hmmm, awkward... I turned around to find a very sexy, yummi guy leaning against a tree. His gorgeous blonde curls and blue eyes making me want to melt.

"The names Haley," I said. "And you are?"

"The names Alex,"


End file.
